The Pain of Living
by Miu105
Summary: Di kehidupan ini selalu ada pilihan yang harus diambil. Dan setiap pilihan itu memiliki kosekuensi yang harus dihadapi. Dazai Osamu, dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang berat. Menolong sahabatnya atau mempertahankan kehidupan indahnya bersama sang kekasih. OOC dan bahasa Indonesia yang tidak sesuai kaidahnya(?)


Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka amp; Harukawa Sango

Warning: OOCs, bahasa Indonesia yang amburadul, bikin pusing, etc

Harusnya pertemuan dengannya tidak pernah terjadi.

Dazai Osamu, seorang eksekutif mafia termuda dalam sejarah. Orang yang paling disegani oleh para bawahannya. Orang yang ditakuti oleh musuhnya.

Yang menjadi sial adalah menjadi musuh Dazai.

Namun, ia hanya seorang pria biasa yang hanya bisa berpikir licik untuk bertahan hidup.

Tunggu. Ia tak pernah ingin hidup.

Banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa si jenius Dazai pun adalah orang yang gila akan bunuh diri. Entah berapa kali acara bunuh diri nya gagal. Salahkan pada boss nya atau bisa juga dibilang orang yang memungutnya yang selalu datang mencegahnya untuk bunuh diri.

Hah, Mori-san hanya tak ingin kalah dari para musuhnya.

Seorang eksekutif yang berteman baik dengan mafia kelas bawah bernama Oda Sakunosuke.

Pria dewasa yang mau mendengar ocehan Dazai tentang 'Cara Bunuh Diri dengan Tenang'.

Oda sebenernya tidak terlalu menanggapi ocehan Dazai, sejujurnya, ia hanya terlalu kasihan pada pemuda yang 4 tahun dibawahnya yang tidak menemukan arti untuk hidup.

Oda sudah beberapa kali mencoba memperkenalkan pada Dazai arti dari kehidupan itu sendiri, dan untungnya Dazai tertarik akan hal itu.

Perlahan, pemuda yang memiliki darah hitam ini bisa mendapatkan sebuah 'cahaya'.

Hari itu, di bar Lupin, dimana Dazai, Oda dan seorang informan bernama Ango berkumpul. Saling berbincang santai tentang pekerjaan. Walau kebanyakan ocehan Dazai tentang misinya sebagai eksekutif. Sesekali Oda menceritakan misi kecilnya yang membuat Dazai tertarik hingga Ango hanya menggelengkan kepala heran dengan tingkah Dazai.

Suara music dari music box melantun pelan dengan bartender yang sesekali menuangkan minuman pada pelanggan setianya.

"Kupikir aku akan keluar dari port mafia," ungkapan Oda yang tiba-tiba membuat Dazai dan Ango menoleh ke arahnya. Oda menatap keduanya dengan serius. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang novelis," lanjutnya menunggu reaksi keduanya.

Ango berkedip beberapa kali lalu meminum jusnya, tak berniat berkomentar.

Disisi lain, Dazai menatap serius Oda. Oh, ia sangat tahu kalau pemuda disebelah sudah memasang wajah serius seperti ini berarti ini bukan hal mudah.

"Kau tahu akan kosekuensinya bukan, Odasaku?" Oda mengangguk pelan. Dazai masih menatap tajam pada Oda, ia mencari keraguan di mata Oda. Namun, bukan keraguan yang ada di mata Oda, sebuah kemantapan diri yang tak bisa dipatahkan.

Oda sudah membulatkan niatnya untuk keluar dari port-mafia.

Dazai menghela nafas. Mengambil gelas berisi bir. Menggoyangkan gelasnya sebentar sebelum meminumnya. "Aku tak mau mendapatkan misi untuk melenyapkan seseorang yang akan keluar dari port-mafia," ujarnya sambil meletakan gelasnya.

Oda dan Ango menatap Dazai. Mereka tahu bahwa tidaklah mudah untuk keluar dari organisasi ini. Selalu ada kosekuensinya.

Dazai menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. "Pikirkan lagi, Odasaku." Dazai menatap Oda tajam. "Pikirkan bahwa ke-lima adikmu dan paman dalam bahaya."

Oda tahu, ia masih memiliki keluarga yang harus ia lindungi. Ia tak boleh gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Dan sekarang ia berhadapan dengan seorang eksekutif sekaligus tangan kanan boss port-mafia. Ia bisa saja berteman baik dengan Dazai, namun ia juga tak boleh melupakan bahwa pemuda dihadapannya sangat berbahaya.

Ango sedari tadi tak berusaha untuk masuk dalam obrolan ini. Oda meliriknya, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesisi yang lain.

"Aku akan membicarakan ini pada boss lusa." Putus Oda setelah menghela nafas lelah. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya dan ia tidak boleh mundur.

Dazai tampak begitu kesal. Ia menggebrak meja lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ango menghela nafas dan menaruh sejumlah uang di meja. Ia pun bangkit sambil menyingsingkan tas ke pundaknya.

"Pikirkan lagi, Odasaku-san," ia nepuk pelan pundak Oda. "Aku bisa membantumu, namun aku tak yakin akan berjalan lancar." Lanjutnya lalu berjalan pergi.

Yah, Oda Sakunosuke tak boleh salah langkah.

Dazai membanting pintu dengan keras. Suasana hatinya belum bisa tenang.

Bagaimana Odasaku bisa-bisanya bertindak seperti itu.

Ia marah. Namun, ia tidak bisa meluapkan kemarahannya langsung. Ia tidak mau menghabisi nyawa sahabatnya itu. Hanya dia yang mengerti akan dirinya.

"Brengsek." Dengan kasar ia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk bisa menyelamatkan Odasaku. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Dan sialnya ia tak mampu berpikir.

"Shūji"

Suara lembut itu membuatnya menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian tidurnya tengah menatapnya dengan heran.

Dazai hanya menepuk sisi sofa yang kosong, seolah menyuruh wanita itu untuk mendekatinya. Wanita itu menurut lalu duduk disamping Dazai.

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu. Menarik kepala Dazai kepelukannya. Mengusap surai coklatnya, sedikit lepek, mungkin ia berjalan saat pulang, lagi.

Dazai tak membalas wanita itu. Ia malah menarik tubuh mungil wanita itu kepangkuannya. Membenamkan wajahnya ke tubuh wanita itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi khasnya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas. Sepertinya kekasihnya sedang dalam mood yang jelek, dan biasanya jika sudah seperti ini ia akan sulit mengembalikan moodnya lagi.

"Mandilah dulu" suruh wanita itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Dazai. "Besok akan aku masakan kesukaanmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Dazai hanya mengiyakan namun tak langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Wanita itu menyerah. Membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sandaran untuk kekasihnya ini.

Entah berapa lama mereka saling berpelukan. Mungkin setengah jam bila wanita ini tidak salah hitung. Dan tangannya pegal sekali harus mengusap rambut lepek kekasihnya ini.

"Mandilah dulu," bujuknya lagi. Dazai hanya ber-hum pelan namun tak bergerak sedikitpum. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit besok."

Tak lama mata coklat kesukaan wanita ini menatapnya. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tengah memasang wajah memelas.

"Mandi bareng Chuuya"

Permintaan yang amat sangat kekanakan namun sepertinya wanita itu, yang dipanggil Chuuya hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu ini, tubuhku pegal."

Dazai menyengir senang dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pakaiannya.

Chuuya menjerit kesal melihat Dazai dengan sembarangan membuka baju miliknya dan meninggalkannya di urang tamu.

Mereka saling berendam di bathtub. Dazai memeluk tubuh mungil Chuuya. Menaruh dagunya diatas pucuk rambut merahnya.

Sudah lima belas menit mereka diposisi ini. Tidak ada percakapan. Hanya sesekali Chuuya mengusap tangan Dazai yang tampaknya kembali terluka dalam misi.

"Ayo, bilas rambutmu" Ajak Chuuya akhirnya. Ia lalu bangkit dan keluar dari bathtub. Dazai lalu menyusul, kemudian dia duduk dihadapan Chuuya, membiarkan Chuuya membersihkan rambutnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Chuuya tampak asik membersihkan rambut Dazai. Dan Dazai hanya menunduk sambil menatap lantai kamar mandi.

"... Dia berniat untuk keluar," Chuuya berhenti sesaat, menatap Dazai dengan penuh tanya. "Odasaku berniat keluar dari port mafia."

Chuuya menyuruh Dazai menutup matanya lalu ia membilas rambut Dazai. Setelah ia membilas bersih, ia menarik muka Dazai untuk menatapnya. Chuuya melihat mata coklat itu begitu kosong, namun disaat bersamaan ia melihat sebuah luka yang begitu dalam.

Chuuya mengetahui Pria yang Dazai maksud. Seorang pria yang menolongnya, dan seorang pria yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan kekasih hatinya.

Ia tahu bagaimana kalutnya perasaan kekasihnya sekarang. Bukan hal yang mudah. Dazai seorang eksekutif dari port-mafia. Dan ia adalah tangan kanan dari boss port-mafia.

Bebannya sekarang pastilah sangatlah berat. Setelah ia menyelamatkan dirinya dari hampir menjadi korban dari kekejaman port-mafia, ia tidak yakin kalau Mori Ougai akan membiarkan kembali pembangkangan Dazai.

Memang tidaklah mudah untuk bisa keluar dari port-mafia jika kalau bukan karena dia telah meyelesaikan tugasnya di mafia, mereka yang telah masuk dalam dunia port-mafia tidak bisa seenaknya pergi dari dunia hitam ini.

Chuuya mengusap wajah tampan itu. Menyusuri rahang tegas milik Dazai. Dazai menarik tangan Chuuya dan menciuminya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Chuuya?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh kesakitan.

Chuuya memeluk tubuh itu. Ia merasakan tubuh kekarnya bergetar.

Malam itu Dazai Osamu menangis untuk kedua kalianya dihadapannya.

To be continued

Aneh kan?

Kritik saran dong.


End file.
